


Torment

by bibliophileemily



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel/Demon Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, NejiHina Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliophileemily/pseuds/bibliophileemily
Summary: In which Hinata is a succubus--literally!Written for NejiHina Week 2020 day 5; prompt: angel and demon AU.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Hyuuga Neji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Torment

She wore white that night. She’d never worn white before, favoring garish reds and blacks.

"You unholy woman... you aren't fit to wear white, you fiend." Under his breath, Neji called her names, murmuring them like a litany. “Demon, sorceress, vixen, temptress, _witch_!" He shouted the last one as she touched his arm. He tried to move away but failed. “A simple touch? Ha! As if that would be enough to tempt me.”

“Oh, silly boy,” Hinata said, one strap of her lacy nightie slipping to expose a flawless smooth shoulder. “I certainly don’t want to _tempt_ you.” She leaned over, pressing her lips to his ear and whispering, “I want to _seduce_ you.”

Neji shivered, and she pulled away, purposely leaning forward to better show off her body. He tried to close his eyes, but he couldn’t even blink. He couldn’t stop staring at the line of her jaw, the bump of her collar bone, the shadow between her breasts. She stared right back at him, the tip of her tongue innocently darting out to lick her bottom lip.

“Stop.” He meant to command, but it came out a whimper. 

“Aw… he’s shy.” Hinata took this opportunity to push him over and straddle him. “Just relax. Don’t worry about anything at all. Hinata will take care of you.”

“You succubus!” Neji hissed. How could he keep calm while she hovered above him, her thighs spread just enough to reveal the tiny scrap of satin that served as undergarments. He forced himself to look away, anywhere else, but he kept being drawn back to her. Greedily, he took in the curve of her ear, the flutter of her eyelashes, her pulse beating in her throat.

He wanted her. He wanted her more than anything else in the entire universe--Heaven, Hell, and everywhere in between--wanted nothing more than to tear her clothing off and take advantage of all the sordid things she promised him, to succumb to this sweet torture, to lick and suck and nibble and kiss every inch of her skin, but it was pointless. No matter what he did, he would never be satisfied, and she knew it. He could see it in her smirk as she placed her hand between his legs. It didn't matter what he wanted; even in his dreams, there was nothing there for her to touch.

**Author's Note:**

> Traditional interpretation of Mark 12:25 implies that angels do not have genitals. Sorry, Neji!


End file.
